Tell Me How (To Feel About You Now)
by MissyAndTheDocs
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is organised. She has always had life figured out. She doesn't like surprises and she enjoys her peaceful routine. Everything is squared away in tidy little boxes in her mind, no mess whatsoever. But what happens when she realizes a certain Draco Lucius Malfoy can't be contained? How do you fight the hurricane that's set on turning everything upside down?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody! Or, three people that will see this. Yes, I'm talking about you, yes, you, don't look behind you, it's you. So, I've had this lemon scene in my mind for a while now, haunting me day and night, so I just decided "Screw this! I'm writing it down!". Sooo, here we are, me writing and you reading. I hope it doesn't make you want to wash your eyes out with bleach - and I apologize in advance, I've never written smut before, so it will probably be awful and cringe-worthy. Still, thank you so so much for making it through it - or not, that's alright too, no one's judging. Thanks for reading this and thanks for choosing my story over everything else out there. And there is some spectacularly good stuff out there, like, I am so amazed every single time by what the human brain can come up with._

 _Anyways, i'm rambling, I tend to do that, yay... *awkward silence, crickets in the distance* So, um, I really hope you like this. If it turns out I got my writing mojo back, I'm planning to continue my other story, Haunted Love, and maybe post some other new stuff too. If anyone is feeling uncertain about it but wants to attempt to write, I would love a co-writer because everything is awesome when you're part of a team (yeah, I slightly hate myself for that reference, oh well) That's it for now, go on, enjoy the story! Or don't, I don't mind. I mean, I do, but you will never know about my low self esteem issues and my desperate need for approval, am i right? He he, nope, I am not funny at all. What a surprise. Please review if you have any feedback you'd like me to take note of and maybe follow my account to feed my unhealthy addiction to internet people and get notified for whenever I get off of my ass and actually write!_

 _None of these beautiful and fascinating characters are mine, sadly; they all belong to the wonderful mind of our savior J.K. Rowling. The plot will probably not be original and there will be an evident use of cheesy lines and multiple cliches. You've been warned._

 _So, that is it! On to the story then! ALLONS-Y ALONSO!_

* * *

So, you know how sometimes you think you have everything figured out and then out of the blue comes this really big and unexpected tidal wave of unforeseen events and just floods everything with puzzling questions and crippling doubts that overshadow your every move and thought? Happens to the best of us, am I right? Even the Golden Girl of Gryffindor, the one to always be composed, to always have all the answers, to have backup plan after backup plan. But not even Hermione Granger could have seen this coming, not even she could have been prepared for such a turn of events. Even though they took such a long time to unfold...

 _5 years ago, day after the Battle of Hogwards_

The Golden Trio found themselves in the new makeshift dining room, located in what used to be the Hufflepuff common room. Due to the damages to the castle, Professor McGonagall had chosen to disband the houses for the time being and use the former Gryffindor common room as an extension of the hospital wing due to being so close to Madame Pomfrey to have easy access to all the wounded in need of attention, the former Slytherin common room as a morgue of sorts, a quiet place for the dead to rest and their families to mourn, the former Hufflepuff common room as a new dining room due to its proximity to the kitchens and the former Ravenclaw common room as a conference room for whatever was left of the Order, the Ministry and anyone important who had a say in what was going to happen next.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, the ginger hand's gripping her knee as if she was the only thing keeping him grounded. Harry stared at the Golden Snitch, his mind travelling at light speed, trying to process all the pain, destruction and death as well as the fact that it was finally over. It was all over. And Hermione? Her mind was just blank. Her head was quiet for the first time in forever. So she just sat there, between her best friend and her apparently new boyfriend and she finally took a moment to just be.

The moment was quickly over when what was left of the Weasley family entered, the room falling silent in muted compassion. Ron got up on wobbly legs and made a bee line to his younger sister, the two grasping onto each other for support just like George was being comforted by his equally devastated mother. Harry barely looked up to give them an apologetic and sympathetic smile before turning his eyes back to the floor, not wanting anyone to see the sadness in his usually bright but now lifeless eyes. Hermione could barely manage a nod before they left, heading back to the Slytherin room. Fred's body had just been transported and they needed to be on their own for now.

McGonagall came soon to get Harry, something about the Boy Who Lived Twice being "well deserving of a say of what on Earth we do next". Hermione couldn't really disagree with that, he knew what went on with the normal people and he could offer the point of view of the ones who just wanted to put this dark chapter behind them and get their lives back together and as close to normal as possible. And that was how she found herself alone in the Hufflepuff dining room, finally able to close her eyes and enjoy the silence of her mind. Obviously not for long; it was still Hogwarts after all and no quiet ever lasted, but for now she could lean back against the cool stone wall and take a break from the world.

Not that the world would allow her, though. No, the world had to remind her that she couldn't get peace amidst all the responsibilities she had to face in the form of the most infuriating blonde she had ever had the displeasure of facing. She barely could crack her eyes open to watch as Draco Lucius Malfoy, let alone flinch away in defense. Not that the boy was in any better shape. His usually perfectly combed hair fell carelessly on his forehead, shadowing his steel grey eyes. He was covered head to toe in dust and grime and dirt, his robes ripped and torn apart in places, scratches and gushes covering his bare arm and neck. It took her a second to realize a Death Eater was sitting next to her, no wands drawn, no loud fighting. _No noises at all._ And she had lived through enough to know that was never a good sign. She sat up straight, back rigid, hand reflexively on her wand. But Malfoy just sat there, hunched over as if the weight of the world on his shoulders was crushing him, his hands on his knees holding his head as if he had a terrible headache.

"What... What are you doing here? _How_ can you even be here? I-I... I thought you left with your family?" Yes, she barely made sense of all the thoughts that suddenly flooded her brain and her throat felt like sandpaper but she was proud to be able to make out a coherent sentence, even such a short one. Draco took his time straightening up, maybe in an attempt to use his towering height to scare her. The thought made the lion in her growl defiantly; no one could intimidate Hermione Jean Granger. "The Aurors caught us when we were trying to leave. Father vowed to testify against other... members and give the Ministry names in order to get a better sentence for us. Mother prove her lack of involvement in most matters so she is being let off with two years of house arrest. Father got five years in Azkaban - 10 if his information doesn't prove to be useful. And I... They think I should go with him. Five years in Azkaban. They're trying to change that, I couldn't just stand there and wait for the executioner to chose my damnation. I... I'm not here to fight, Granger. _I can't fight anymore._ "

His silver eyes were just so full of pain and guilt, she couldn't keep her hostile stance even if she could. Letting out a breath, she tentatively reached out to give him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "No more fighting. No more petty rivalries. I'm really sorry about your sentencing. I wish they can do something. McGonagall will be on your side, she knows you're not bad. A-And Harry too. He... You helped him. You helped _me._ You helped us all end this. Harry will be on your side too. And if someone can change the Ministry's mind, it's the Boy Who Lived." Her hand lingered on his shoulder, a soothing, reassuring caress, barely even there. She didn't notice, it was subconscious, instinctual. But he did. His eyes flickered to her dirtied, bloodied hand on his dark green robes before giving her a small but genuine smile. Not a smirk, no sarcasm and snark, only heartfelt gratitude.

"Mr. Malfoy." Just like that the moment was gone. Hermione pulled her hand back as if she had been electrocuted and Draco's face darkened, the smile gone. Minister Kingley Shacklebolt stood there, Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter on his left side and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy on his right. Draco stood up and bowed his head to the Minister, the bloodshot eyes and the tear-streaked face of his mother alarming him that the news were not going to be good. "After talking extensively with your parents, your teacher and Mr Potter, the Ministry has decided on your sentence. Two years in Azkaban prison - one if your family provides us with vital information - followed by a year of house arrest along your mother. That is the Ministry's final answer. You will be notified with your trial date."

The dining room had fallen silent upon the minister's entrance. Glares filled with hatred and disgust were aimed their way from all around the small room, some people even starting to vocalize their feelings against the Malfoy family. Draco nodded in understanding and stood up tall, Hermione following behind him. Harry rushed over to her side, steadying her with an arm around her waist. The blonde turned to look at them both, nodding towards his former arch nemesis in silent thanks before drifting over to the small brunette bookworm that had always made sure to keep him and his attitude in check. "It's been real fun. Thank you for trying. I hope everything turns out okay for you all." And with that, they were gone, off to the apparition point. Now who could have ever predicted that?

* * *

 _Sooo, done with what turned out to be Chapter one! I wanted to make this into a one-shot so that I'd be sure to finish it but turns out, I don't have the patience to. There won't be too many chapters, I'll try to make it five, four that tell the story and the epilogue. If you want to stay with me on this, follow the story to know when I'll update it (which will be hopefully soon) and please please review cause it means a lot to know what people think! Maybe that way you can save this story from being trash by notifying me of my awful writing, yay! Ah, enough self-deprecating jokes for one time. Hope you liked it, see you soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am back, lovely people of the internet! Run for you lives! Or maybe stick around for the next part of the story, dunno, your choice. Thanks to all the beautiful, brilliant little muffins that took the time to review, I really really appreciate it. As the lovely_ lun27 _pointed out, a lot of things were not cleared up in the previous chapter but I'll try to explain some in this one. Due to the second chapter being set a year later than the first one, I'll have to explain some things in the author's note. So, the re-purposed common rooms happened due to the destruction of the castle but also due to, I don't really know how to properly describe it, sensitive matters. For example, the great hall was not completely destroyed but it was used to gather the dead and the wounded. To respect the families' privacy, the moved the dead to a more isolated room, the Slyterin common room, and since the wounded were many more than the hospital wing could tend to, Madame Pomfrey got permission to transform the nearest room, the Gryffindor common room, in an additional hospital wing. Even with the bodies removed, no one could really bring themselves to just sit around and chatter in the same place where their dead friends had been previously located so it was a common agreement that they needed to find a new place for the dining hall, thus the Hufflepuff room. And the Headmaster's office was decided to remain locked for one whole day in respect to the late Headmasters, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, whose sacrifice aided in the end of the war. Also, indeed, the Ministry was practically in ruins right after the end of the war but there was a new minister, Shacklebolt, and he kind of carried with him the power of the whole Ministry for the time being. I hope it makes sense so far, the rest I will attempt to explain in this chapter._

 _Additionally, just to let everyone know, each chapter will be a different flashback, all the little changes that led up to the "Now". So, each chapter is dated accordingly to the present; the first chapter was five years ago from the present, this one is four years ago from the present etc etc._

 _Again, thank you so much for pointing all that out because it really helps me develop a better story, figure out the plot wholes and my own lack of coherence and hopefully become a better writer in the future._

 _Once more, all of these wonderful characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling, whom we all have to thank for gracing us with the gift of Harry Potter._

 _Now, enough with the sappiness. Onto the story!_

* * *

 _4 years ago_

The year after the war ended had gone by in a flash. Most of the important trials were done, with the first and one of the most important ones being the Malfoy trial. Due to the information Lucius and Draco provided, the newly banded Ministry had managed to apprehend most of the Death Eaters that had managed to escape in the disarray caused by the battle. Minister Shacklebolt kept his promise to the family, thus Lucius got sent to Azkaban only for five years while his son only got one. The Golden Trio was called to testify in some cases, although due to Professor McGonagall's interference about them "needing to finish their school year" and "being just kids that are barely starting to get their lives back in order with some semblance of normality" they were able to avoid being there every single day of each trial and most of the mental torture that was facing every single person that had tried to kill them.

Harry threw himself into Quidditch and his relationship with Ginny, both teens using each other as the means to get over their losses and grief. Ron fell into a funk and it took a pretty brutal break up with Hermione to get him out of it. Since then, he had surprisingly turned his focus on his studies, set on becoming an Auror along with Harry in order to avenge his brother. Hermione? She grew cold and distant, for some part just simply going through the motions. The break up worked as a wake-up call for her too, That and the sudden letter from Draco Malfoy, one month after he was escorted to the highest security prison of the wizarding world.

" _Granger,_

 _I know this probably seems weird. Trust me, it is weird for me too. Being here is worse than any story anyone could tell. Before we are locked away, we each get one letter to someone in the outside. Mother is not allowed to receive owls so you were the next one that popped in my mind. I'm not even sure most of Slytherin knows how to read so it would be wasted on them. I wanted to thank you again, for that day back in Hogwards. I meant what I said. I'm tired of fighting. I never wanted to fight in the first place, not once I realized what fighting actually entailed. I'm not sure what you or your friends' stance is on this but I for my part am over this childish rivalry._

 _D.M."_

That letter shook her back into reality. She hadn't seen Draco since the day of the battle and her last memory of him was the Malfoy family being taken away by the few Aurors they were left. She could still see it in her head, the sorrow in those silver grey eyes, the fear of the future marking his face in a frown. She would never understand why it had rattled her so much, that meeting. It could be logically explained; the repressed boy too desperate for his father's approval to even try and stand up to him that finally had too much and everything he had bottled up all these years exploded. It made sense, it could be explained - yes, it wasn't expected but _it made sense_. So why did it sound so crazy at the same time?

Time passed quickly for those trying to build their lives back up from the ashes. Before the trio knew it, their final exams were upon them and all thoughts of imprisoned snakes had been banished. To no one's surprise, Hermione Jean Granger passed as top of her class and one of the highest scores in Hogwards history. Harry and Ron didn't make no honors but they passed, which was good enough for the both of them. The only problem with the whole ending? They had drifted apart, a fear no one had dared to mention during the war. They still talked but it was mainly superficial small talk and the occasional subject discussion. That's where Molly Weasley came in, who, afraid of her son's slowly developing depression, organised family nights every Saturday, in which Harry and Hermione were of course invited. It was awkward at first, uncomfortable silence and even more uncomfortable mindless chatter ruling over any mindful conversation. Hope seemed to be lost for the Golden Trio, the traumatic memories and the press pressure seemingly enlarging the gap growing between them. But there was one thing that brought them all back together, one unplanned little accident.

It was the usual Saturday afternoon at the Burrow, everyone was sitting around the softly burning fire with their newly knitted sweaters, Mr. Weasley's chair left empty in memory of the man whose heart couldn't take the loss of his son. Ginny was sitting next to Harry, their hands linked on her lap, the pair chatting happily about some Quidditch thing that was apparently a big shock for the young athletes.. Somehow their relationship had survived and Harry, as he had informed them while the youngest redhead had gone to the bathroom, was thinking of proposing. It was fast and sudden but everything in their relationship had been that way and it seemed to work for them. Ron was playing chess with George, testing out the brothers' own tweaked game before they started selling it in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione was halfway laying on the sofa, proofreading her book on elf rights with Crookshanks asleep on her lap and Molly was knitting away on her knew projects: Sweaters for the orphaned kids of the war.

They were the picture of peace and quiet, a quaint little family enjoying an afternoon together. Such a pretty image but so frail, like a broken porcelain vase held together with flimsy duck tape. The gentlest touch could break it again into a million little pieces and that touch came in the form of a majestic grey owl landing on their window, on its leg tied another fateful letter for the wise girl.

 _"Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _The Malfoy family has already started making plans to change the negative connotation that follows our name. We would like to, once our time of house arrest is over and the company is back in our hands, meet with you personally and discuss the possibility of you joining the Malfoy Foundation for our mutual benefit. As a show of good faith, we are willing to fund your S.P.E.W. campaign that, if the Daily Prophet is correct, is currently trying to build an Abused Elf Center of Rehabilitation._

 _Highest regards,_

 _Draco and Narcissa Malfoy"_

Suffice to say, the rest of the afternoon was not quite as peaceful. All this time, Hermione had failed to mention the little conversation she had with the Trio's school nemesis back in the Day of the Battle and Harry, understanding her need to keep it to herself, hadn't mentioned a thing to their redhead, hot-tempered friend.

"What do you mean _Draco Malfoy sent you a letter_?!" boomed Ron's voice throughout the Burrow, echoing in the deafening silence of everyone else present. "Why on Earth would you be talking to that disgusting ferret, Mione? He was the one who mocked you all throughout Hogwarts, he made all our lives hell! He just looked on as you were being tortured - _he killed Dumbledore_! How can you be on friendly terms with a bloody murderer?"

"He never murdered anyone, Ron" came her reply in the form of a resigned sigh. Hermione folded the letter and tucked it carefully into her enchanted bag before sitting up and locking eyes with the enraged younger Weasley boy standing in front of her. "You know as well as I do that he wasn't the one who killed Dumbledore. And may I remind you that his help was what gave us victory in the end. Yes, he was mean to us at school, but that seems like so long ago, Ronald. He was just a scared boy trying to earn his father's affection in the only way he knew how. Isn't it time to put such petty rivalries behind us?"

The voice of reason was not enough to rule over the senseless yelling as it usually was and thus their evening was cut sort, with Hermione blasting out of the house, fury lighting her eyes in a dangerous way while Ron, hexed on the couch, relieved his worst moments of second year. Harry and Ginny just started dumbfounded at the whole scene, too stunned to intervene before everything was over while Miss Weasley had made quick work of transforming a vase into a bucket for her son before dashing off to find the cure for the slugs. George was the only one reacting, his hand pressed against his mouth to drown out his snickering. He didn't laugh a lot anymore, he didn't joke about as he used to, but these were signs that his old self was not completely lost in the darkness.

Due to her fight with her ex, Hermione actually forgot about the damning letter for a while. Only three days later, when she was doing her weekly cataloging and reorganization of her bag's contents, did she remember, the small, innocent-looking piece of parchment falling to her feet as she pulled a book on magical creatures out. It suddenly was her only focus, all other tasks forgotten, as she pondered the offer made to her. It was, practically, an ideal opportunity for any young activist, a wealthy foundation supporting you and backing your every move. It also made sense that her name's association with the Malfoys would help show they had turned sides, she was after all the most widely known war heroine of the decade. But Ron's reaction had put a little doubt in her mind, worming around and polluting her every thought. They were the Malfoys after all and they were known for their sly tactics and their diplomatic prowess. Snakes should never be underestimated and especially those snakes.

It all came down to her instinct in the end, but the parasite of second thoughts was there too. It was well into the night and she still hadn't made a decision and _that's just plain rude, Hermione, leaving them to wait for so long for a simple answer of yes or no._ She leaned back on her comfy desk chair, her mind travelling back to last year, to that stupid conversation. "I'm not here to fight. I can't fight anymore" she recited from memory, the words striking something in her heart even to that day. That was it, decision made. No more fighting

 _"Mister and Madame Malfoy,_

 _I took the time to think over your proposition. Your offer was indeed very generous and I am flattered you wish to support my campaign. I'm open to further discussion of terms and I would gladly look over any contract you may already have in mind._

 _Please owl me when your sentence is over to arrange a day and time for our meeting. I will be pleased to work with your foundation if you have indeed new intentions towards the world. I promise to do my best to help the world accept the changed Malfoy family._

 _Hermione Granger."_

Her answering letter was quickly but carefully scribbled onto her best piece of parchment and sealed with her own personal business stamp, portraying her initials surrounded by the Latin phrase "Homo Sum Humani A Me Nihil Alienum Puto": I am a human being; nothing human is strange to me. Before retiring for the day though she pulled up another piece and began to write, this time informally and hastily, as if to get it done before she changed her mind.

 _"I know it was you who convinced your mother to seek me out as a partner. Thank you for the thought, it really means a lot and it shows that there's at least one changed Malfoy in the family. Like I promised, no more fighting. I'm glad you made it out of Azkaban sane, I hope the same for your father. It's good to finally have you as an ally. Thank you for the opportunity."_

With that, she was done. She quickly levitated the letters to the owl stand outside her bedroom's window for the morning owls to find them and finally went to rest, the whole ordeal leaving her more emotionally exhausted than she expected but also satisfied somewhere deep inside. The new era was truly here and it was time the fear truly went away.

* * *

 _Thank you everybody that reviewed and pushed me on. I'm sorry this took so long but exam period was a tough time and it took a lot more out of me than I had expected. I do hope to upload again by next week, although I make no promises._

 _Another thing I wanted to say, quite randomly and out of the blue, if you like Dramione fics and especially Draco and if you find he is a misunderstood character with a great potential for good, as I do, please check out a fanfic called_ **Beautiful Things Can Come From The Dark** _by_ **yesterdayschild4** _. I hope there are no implications with me recommending it to you because I seriously don't want to cause any trouble or anything but it's what I've been reading for the past few days and it was just beautifully written and the story just flowed effortlessly and I might be sliiiightly in love with that fanfic but if you read it, you won't be able to blame me. It's darker themed but it is just amazing._

 _Anyways, that is all for now. I really do hope you like this chapter and that it sheds some more light to the story. Sorry for the long Author's Note at the beginning but I had to explain some stuff that I just couldn't find a way to integrate into the story. Leave a review if there's anything you'd like to share, good or bad, and thank you so much to everyone that follows this story because it's you guys that encourage me more than anything. I hate being a cheesy cliche so I'll end this here and see you all in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hullo my looooovelies, it is I again, I made it in time (wow, what is wrong with me?)! You'll have to excuse me though because there was some wonderful fanfiction that took up most of my time, I've always been more of a reader than a writer anyway. Speaking of writing, I had two ideas for new story but I would definitely need a co-writer for those - well, at least the second one. One is again Dramione, prompted by this super funny 9Gag picture in which Hermione kills Harry in the first movie (I always thought Hermione would be dangerously awesome as a Dark wizard) and the other is an HPxPJO crossover, an idea I got from a fanfic that said something about Draco never seeing his eye color anywhere outside of the Malfoy bloodline and I thought it'd be fun if we switched one bookworm with another and instead of Hermione Granger, he meets Annabeth Chase and is instantly fascinated by her eye color (completely AU of course). If anyone is interested, please let me know and I would also like your opinion on whether you actually like these ideas or not._

 _Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and review, you are all incredible and amazing and beautiful and all that jazz. It is now time to move on to what you all came here for, so, to infinity and beyond!_

* * *

 _3 years ago_

"Don't be angry with me, Mione, but I just have to ask. Are you sure this is the right choice? I mean, hell, I would fund you if that's what's pushing you"

Hermione glared at her best friend through her full body mirror and she smoothed over the none-existent creases in her navy blue shirt in a nervous habit. Truth be told, she wasn't sure and that bothered her immensely. She never acted without a carefully calculated plan - and several backup plans as well - that made the situation controlled and the result nearly always predictable. But this time no plan could foresee the outcome and calm her turbulent mind. She was meeting with the Malfoys after all, the most notoriously sly family of the wizarding world. And, even though she would never admit it aloud, she was scared. Malfoy had been after all the source of most of her anxiety throughout school and although she believed his "no more fighting" charade to be true, she couldn't help the second thoughts.

Glancing one last time at her mirror and checking that her black pencil skirt and low-heeled black pumps were appropriate for a business meeting, she turned to the Boy Who Lived Twice with what she hoped was confidence and determination on her face. She was a Gryffindor after all, brave and smarter than most. And Malfoy she had dealt with before.

"Yes, Harry, I am sure. And let's not kid ourselves, you have enough fund loss with your wedding alone. If it all goes well, my plans contain more than just a rehabilitation center. This is purely a business opportunity - and a great one at that - and they know better than to attempt anything right out of house arrest. The whole world thinks Draco should have served more time in Azkaban and Shacklebolt is not in a position to say no to the people if the snakes harm the Golden Girl. You and I both know that I'll be more than fine."

"You know we just worry, Hermione, no need to get all defensive" Harry said and raised his hands in mock surrender. "We care for you and Malfoy isn't known for his pure intentions, that's all. And maybe it would help Ron if-"

" _Harry James Potter!_ If you think for even one moment that I'll sacrifice the greatest opportunity S.P.E.W. will ever have for Ronald's hurt feelings, I'm afraid you barely know me after 8 whole years. When he decides he wants to discuss this _like the adults we all are,_ I'll be happy to reassure him about my hopefully then boss and his intentions towards _elf's rights_. Now if you will excuse me, I would not wish to be late on my interview. First impressions matter the most to future employees."

Things with Ron hadn't gotten better since that day at the Burrow. The one other time they tried to talk about it ended even worse, with her actually slapping him before storming out again. Harry and Ginny had tried many times since then to get them to talk but they were both too stubborn to back down. The brunette could admit to herself how much she missed one of her best friends but she would never back down from her dreams to please him. She wasn't willing to do that not even when they were together, much less now that their relationship was being barely held together. _He'll understand once he pulls his head out of his arse, he'll see then._

She felt comfortable enough leaving Harry on his own in her small flat, he knew his way around and would either leave to go report back to Ginny or wait for her to return and ask her about her meeting. Clutching her small enchanted black bag close to her chest, she skipped down the stairs of her apartment building and found herself on the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. She had quickly moved after her graduation, working a part time job at Flourish and Blotts as she contemplated her next moves in life. She couldn't move in the Burrow, like Harry had done, and with her parents gone, she felt like she had needed a fresh new start. It was a plus that her building was located in the center of the wizarding world, a close distance to all possible places. Just like the small coffee shop the Malfoys had agreed to meet her at, respecting her wish for neutral ground and her untold fear of the Manor after the events that had taken place there.

The place was new, built months after the end of the War, seemingly high class and prestigious but open to everyone without prejudice, even while being ran by Pansy Parkinson, one of the highest ranking new era of Purebloods. She was quite easy to accept the new society and the papers speculated it was because of a well-hidden blood traitor in her family line. Even with the lenience she showed to half-bloods and muggleborns, she was still held high among her Pureblooded peers and thus her new shop was preferred for all pureblood-related business. Hermione herself had never spoken to the Slyhering princess and only knew her as the on-again-off-again girl of Draco Malfoy but she supposed she was better than some others of her housemates considering the support she showed in the new Muggleborn-including policies, even in such a small way.

Hermione took a moment outside of the quaint little shop to compose herself, making a small list in her head of all her demands and questions and putting on her most confident mask. In truth, the Gryffindor was terrified and ready to turn back and run but all that she had said to Harry was true; this was the greatest opportunity she would ever come across for her case. Straightening up her shoulders and with her head held up high, she climbed the small staircase and pushed open the dainty white door, decorated with class flowers, dragons and fairies. Upon entering, she received a small smile from Pansy as she was taking an order from a young couple, no more than sixteen judging from their fresh faces and awkward smiles to one another. She was surprised to see another familiar face coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of tea cups levitating in front of her, also dressed in the shop's regular waitress outfit consisting of a modest black dress with small pastel coloured flowers lining the hem. "Luna! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long!"The brunette exclaimed, unable to startle her old classmate who turn to offer her a gentle, dreamy smile. "Hello, Hermione. I've been working here for a while, it's surprisingly devoid of Nargles. Come, Draco informed me they were waiting for you.'

 _Draco? Since when does anyone call him by his first name?_ Hermione tried to hide her surprise as she was led to the back of the cozy place and let her eyes wander around, instinctively checking for possible exits and attack points. It was a habit ingrained in her from her months in the wild with Harry and Ron, on their wild hunt for Horcruxes, once that she had desperately been trying to rid herself of since then. The walls were a soft pink, almost glowing in the rare sunlight pouring in from the large glass windows covering the front and the back of the shop. On them were painted flowers and moving fairies, following the motif on the door. With the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a breathtakingly crafted Occamy moving over the walls, its painted skin almost glittering as if the beast was alive and not a mere decoration. She didn't know much about decorating and otherwise the space was rather plain considering her experience with the interior of Pureblood homes but she was sure there had been much work put into it all to make such a simple result look so elegant and fascinating.

As she was gazing around, her eyes fell on familiar nearly white blonde hair just as Luna stepped to the side to reveal Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, elegantly poised in the small table at the corner, their backs upright, their features passive and aristocratic as always. The war hero could appreciate the placement of their chosen table, secured by the wall on one side and with a good view of the whole shop for everyone seated. Malfoy probably had the same instincts as she ingrained to his brain from an even younger age and she unconsciously gave him a nod of approval, completely unaware of the corner of his lips slightly lifting up at her gesture. He stood up to shake her hand and pulled her chair back for her, waiting until she sat to take his place opposite the young witch, next to his mother. Luna left delicate porcelain teacups in front of them and Hermione quickly ordered for an apple and cinnamon tea with a small smile towards her friend before turning back to her possible employees, her face and poise the picture of professionalism and confidence in herself.

"Miss Granger, we are glad you decided to join us. I must thank my son for suggesting your cause to me, his fresh ideas and bright mind are what will turn this family around. We hope to make a brand new start and put the past behind us, as I'm sure everyone is trying to do at this point in time. We understand the pain we've caused, which is why we decided we direct a large sum of the Malfoy fortune to charity and causes like yours, aiming to aid the weak and create a better future for us all." Narcissa addressed their situation as soon as Luna had gone out of earshot, not bothering with pleasantries and unnecessary flattering, her voice strong and regal. Hermione could appreciate her ways, she was not one for sweet talking or beating around the bush either; she was here for one reason and one reason only.

They spend hours discussing Hermione's cause, the contracts and her position in the foundation as well as what would be expected of her once under their protection and the family's own plans for their future. The conversation was mostly carried by Hermione and Narcissa, Draco butting in only when necessary, otherwise content with observing the two strong, fierce, brilliant witches before him. It was true he always admired his mother's intelligence and general build but he had failed for so long to notice the similarities to the other witch's personality, both of them stubborn and headstrong, powerful magicians, skilled in wit and negotiations. Only, Hermione was also a person who would stand up for her beliefs, fight for her rights and the rights of others, strive for perfection and only perfection. These were traits unique to her, these were what made her so much better than him and his mother. She had no qualms to declare her loyalty to the right side while they had cowered away under Lucius' reign and nodded along to everything being asked of them. Thankfully his joining the Death Eater ranks had satisfied Lucius enough and kept him from pressuring his mother to join as well but she had still agreed to many actions she disagreed with. This was their chance to turn a new leaf, right here before them, in a modest navy blue blouse and pencil skirt, the epitome of grace and power despite her previously considered poor upbringing and sullied blood.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when his mother stood and shook hands with Granger, his former school rival. "Thank you for taking the time and agreeing with our terms, the Malfoy foundation will be glad to embrace your cause and support it as if it was our own. Since I am more of the public face of the company, everything will be handled by Draco, but we have already discussed this and he is in full agreement with everything said today. Please contact him for any further inquires and make sure to drop by Nott firm, we will make arrangements for your own contract but they will need to discuss this with you as well as the foundation's respective lawyers. This has been a delight but I'm afraid we have other matters to attend to as well. Good afternoon, miss Granger, and welcome to the company." he heard his mother say, signaling the end of their negotiations for now, and he stood up, offering Hermione his hand to shake as well. His mother went on ahead of him, the bill already taken care of from before Granger's arrival, and he tugged on the brunette's hand to keep her from heading out as well.

"Hang on, Granger. I need to talk to you, without my mother present" Hermione could feel her face flush at his deep voice and turned to offer him a puzzled glance. He had changed a lot since she last saw him, his hair shorter than before but no longer gelled back, falling softly on his forehead, his shoulders slightly hunched over, probably from his time in Azkaban. His eyes were shadowed with a hidden pain and his face was dark, his rare smile never reaching his eyes. He had bags under his eyes, barely hidden with a concealer charm, and he had grown thinner but not unnaturally so, his somehow tolerable weight she suspected the elves of Malfoy Manor to be responsible for. "I know I've said it a lot before, but I wanted to thank you again for giving us this opportunity. I know it must have been hard, I am well aware of how the rest of the world sees us and I am certain your two friends don't care to differentiate much. Which is why I appreciate this more than you can imagine, for the company and me alike. Mother tries but she can't sympathize, she still loves Father and would go through this all again for him. I've struggled for months before the end with my conscience and your acceptance is helping me ease the guilt, even though I don't deserve to after everything we've done. It's alright if you choose to still hate me deep inside, I understand, just know that the past is over for me."

She nodded along to his every word, not really understanding his story but feeling the sorrow in his words. She knew guilt, she had her own for surviving, and she knew mental pain just like she knew how much talking about it with her friends had helped. But Malfoy had no one to talk to, not that she knew of. How could he tell his Mother, his friends and pureblood sympathizers that he regretted his choices? "I told you no more petty rivalries, Malfoy. A war changes people, why should you be any different? I know your prejudices are behind you, we wouldn't be here today if they weren't. And I know I'll never be able to fully grasp your own experiences, mine being different, but I've seen the toll it can take on a person. So, if you feel like extending the olive branch for more than professional reasons, I'd like to be your... non-rival. I wouldn't go as to say friend yes, I'm sure you can understand why, but I'm open to talking about your side of the story. You know me, knowledge above everything and if we plan on creating a fairer world, we need to know the whole side of this story."

Hermione saw it again at that moment, that small grateful smile he had given her back that day at Hogwards, as he nodded in agreement to her words. At that moment, as she stood face to face with her oldest enemy, shaking his hand with the best of intentions, she had to wonder about the man before her, the puzzle that he was, the riddle she had to figure out if she wanted him placed back in his little box in the back of her mind.

* * *

 _That was it for now, lovely muffins and chocolate cakes. This is where the biggest change happens since we could unofficially label it the start of their friendship. The changes will get bigger and bigger with each chapter, the both of them opening up more and more to one and another. But yeah, we'll see next week. Hopefully I'll make it in time again, I know I'm pretty unreliable but aren't we all? Please review, it helps a ton, and let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas about this all. It won't be a long story, probably over after 6 or 7 chapters but maaaybe I'll make it to 10? I dunno, I hope I can, we shall see. Enough rambling for now, thank you everybody for reading and supporting this, you are all amazing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally done! I'm so so soooo sorry for the awful delay, I'm inexcusable, I know, but please try and find it in your hearts to forgive me. I took a bit more than Easter but I know hope to be back on track. Unless Uni gets too much, I'll try to upload every Wednesday/Thursday but, again, no promises since I'm inconsistent and forgetful and easily bored._

 _Anyways, other than that I_ **have** _to tell every single one of you (the few people that read this anyway) to go check out literally_ **ANY** _story from TheMourningMadam and otterlyardent and especially their co-authored story by MadamAndOtter - Ablaze With Color because they are both incredible gifts to the Dramione fandom and a true inspiration and I siriusly have no words because they are just spectacular._

 _Alrighty, I'm stopping now, on to the story my lovely peacocks!_

* * *

 _2 years ago_

Hermione's life hadn't changed all that much since she had joined the Malfoy Foundation about 9 months ago. And if it had, it was only for the better. After her first few days as the new Head of their Research Department as well as the new Division of Innovation she had created - a place for everyone to present their new ideas, created with the knowledge of the Ministry's tendencies to stick to their old ways - Harry had accepted that the Malfoys truly meant no harm. The rest of the Weasley clan had only been skeptical before so the boy's acceptance assured them their doubts were unreasonable. Ron still hadn't come around completely but they were on talking terms now, which was better what they had before. Still, she had been the one to make the first move, about two months into her new position.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The young woman look up at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and took a deep breath, clenching her hands in tight fists to express some of her anxiety. She hadn't seen Ron in almost half a year and his absence had left quite the hole in her life. Getting the job and actually witnessing the change her nemesis had gone through since she had last seen him had worked to calm her down slightly and she could see that, if things were ever to go back to normal with the ill-tempered red head, she had to be the one to approach him._

 _It was quite early in the morning - Hermione had decided that the best time to do this would be on her way to work, so that she could avoid any uncomfortable situation that might ensue by using her schedule as an excuse to leave - so the place was empty besides Geroge, Ron and a couple employees stocking selves with today's shipments and generally preparing for opening in about an hour. She waved to some of those she had met before and gave a grin to the older Weasley, hoping her nerves were well hidden behind her smile._

 _"Mione! Look at you, girly, all professional and stuff!" Geroge exclaimed as he pulled her in a quick, friendly hug. They had all been relieved as he had slowly but surely started exhibiting some of his old traits, even if she thought it was just to make them stop worrying about him. He was still thinner than usual and the bags under his eyes could betray his troubled mind but the witch could admire the strength he showed in protecting his family and friends from his own demons._

 _"Hello, George. You don't look so bad yourself, your mother and Ginny did an excellent job with the shop uniforms. Is Ron busy at the moment?" she asked after the round of mandatory pleasantries, making the older man chuckle at her direct nature. The family knew her well enough by now so that no one was really affected by her bluntness and her inability to make small talk but the now more cynical twin had a newfound appreciation for her attitude._

 _"He's in the back room, cataloging the new shipment. You know, I think you're a bad influence. Apparently, he's well organized and enjoys the tedious task. Not that I mind, obviously; no one's complaining ever since he took over the boring part of the business. But something tells me none of that would be if you hadn't rubbed off on him. Guess that should make you proud, all those years of yelling at the knuckleheads finally seem to have payed off." he shrugged with a wink and turned her towards the back of the store, pointing at an opening covered with curtains in the colors of the rainbow. "When you're through with him, tell him to hurry his arse up, opening time is in 15 minutes" the young witch heard him say as she was shoved forward towards the direction of the storage room. She turned around with a scowl on her face ready to scold the prankster but he was nowhere near, having made his way towards the front of the store in order to help two new employees with setting up the window._

 _Hermione smoothed down the front of her mauve shirt and went to enter the storage room only to smack head first into her best friend. Any confidence she had mustered up vanished immediately and a deep blush covered her cheeks. She always was most awkward at the most important of occasions. So much for Gryffindor courage. Taking a step back, she tilted her head to look up at the familiar blue eyes of the younger Weasley man. He was never one to hide his emotions and shock was evident on his face but his expression quickly changed into a frown, as if he had suddenly remembered he was holding a grudge._

 _"Hello Ron", she greeted with a small smile, knowing she would have to be the one to approach first. "I, uh, was on my way to work and wanted to stop by and talk to you. George already informed me you are not too busy, although he did say to tell you to hurry up since you will open soon. To get this over with, I took the job. And it is great. They have indeed changed, not completely of course, but it is evident. The work is spectacular and it could really help my career. We are soon closing the deal on a place for the S.P.E.W. House and they do seem genuinely interested in my cause, not just for the publicity it would bring the company. I am not going to quit such an opportunity and I ask you to understand my reasons. You can still have your doubts about the Malfoys - I can't fault you for that - but please don't doubt me and my abilities."_

 _At that, the young man sighed and pushed his hands deep in his pants' pockets, awkwardly suffling his feet with his eyes locked on the ground to avoid her fierce stare. "I can't doubt you, 'Mione, you are known after all as the brightest witch of our age. Merlin knows Harry and I wouldn't have made it past second year without your help. You know it's not you I'm concerned about. Malfoy is a snake, everyone knows that; and a snake might shed his skin but he never changes." She huffed at that, making her disagreement with his absolute opinions clear, but other than that kept completely silent, her arms crossed across her chest in a guarded but confident stance. She knew they would fight again if she interrupted him - he was too quick-tempered for his own good - and she really wasn't in the mood for any more fighting so she just patiently waited him out. "Everyone's been taking your side in this though. Mom is still pissed that I told you off like that. So, um, I guess I'll back off for now. You do you, Hermione."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

It wasn't only her reconciliation with her childhood friend however that elated her but also a newfound friendship that had come as a result of her new work environment. At first it was only polite nods and waves in greetings as they passed each other in the hallways but soon it became small talk about their days and not long after agreeable conversations about the latest books and scientific developments. Draco Malfoy proved to be a man of many interests, the greatest surprise of them all being his admiration of Muggle cinematography. She had been shocked when, one day when they were checking over a new shipment of herbs, he asked her in the most casual tone possible "what she thought about the MCU and the development of the main story while exploiting the various sub-plots". Her former arch nemesis was definitely one strange wizard.

Once they had gotten more friendly, she also started taking the time to observe the young man whenever he wasn't looking. His face was darker, more tortured than their school days and sometimes his eyes gave up on the pain and fatigue of his tortured soul. His shoulders had slumped from their aristocratic straight position and he had grown a lot more absent minded. He could mask it all well though, she had to give him that; especially on business occasions. The company was constantly bombarded by the press and its rivals, people who didn't think the Malfoys deserved to clear up their name and build up their lives again. He knew he couldn't show weakness or the vultures would rain down and devour him, ruining everything he had fought to create. In these occasions, his face was hard, cold, his eyes unforgiving, lit up by a flame he normally kept hidden, the whole look aiming to exude confidence and strike fear in the hearts of his enemies.

But there were also the moments of peace, whenever he was alone doing actually mundane tasks. She could observe him from above her cauldron whenever she tested out some new experimental potion since he could often be found hanging around the Potions Chamber - his love for the delicate and challenging process of potion making one of the few things still evident from his youth. When he thought no one was looking, he let his guard down, his features softened and though his exhaustion showed through there was also something calm in his demeanor. She especially liked the moments when he would run his fingers lightly over the variety of herbs and plants growing in small flowerpots levitating around them, his lips turned up into the smallest of smiles as if the soft feel of the leaves on his fingertips brought him true, undeniable joy not even the hardest of masks could hide.

He had the same expression when he was lost deep in thought inside the Foundation's library, a spectacular, two-story building adjacent to the main facility by an enchanted bridge of pure glass, made durable and stable with a variety of spells. Hermione had noted in her first couple of months that, whenever her boss couldn't be located, he was probably immersed in some centuries-old tome or another. It always peaked her curiosity; he hadn't seemed as studious in their Hogwarts years but then again there were a lot of things she apparently didn't know about the distant 20 year old. Like the fact that, when someone brought in exceptional results, he took the time to congratulate them personally. Or that the building was maintained by free, volunteering and most importantly paid elves. Or that, despite being respected and sometimes even admired by his employees, he never joined them during lunch time at the dining hall.

That was something she was slower to notice, taking her four months into the job to first peak her interest. And that was only because it had taken her a long time to join her co-workers at the dining hall too, large spaces full of people making her feel trapped and panic ever since the Last Battle. She had been slowly coaxed out of her shell by none other than Neville Longbottom, who was apparently the Malfoys' supplier and local herbology expert. He had been called in to help with a new species of wolfsbane that apparently had longer-term effects but emitted poisonous gas to protect itself and had gotten their own Head of Herbology sent into St. Mungo's. The young witch had been elated to see a familiar face and he, having turned into somewhat of a social butterfly in the year she hadn't seen him, helped her get on friendlier terms with a young couple from the Herbology department and find her own place amongst the crowd. At first she thought that was the case with the ex-Death Eater too. And it made sense, especially with his past, to avoid the public as much as possible. When she asked Maurice and Penelope, the couple who apparently also were Neville's cousins (Maurice on his mother's side and Penelope by marriage), they just shrugged it off as if nothing was out of the ordinary so she figured it was just the way things worked.

On her sixth month working there she started to realize something was off about the mysterious wizard. She had been delayed in a meeting with a few architects about the plans for the elf shelter and was rushing back to her office with a bag of her favorite Chinese takeout from Muggle London in her hand, already too late for lunch with the others, when she spotted the familiar head of white blond hair hunched over some documents. Being a Head of one of the departments, her office was on the same floor as his to make communicating easier but she had never paid attention since the view from her desk was on the luscious grounds surrounding the building. Since his office was facing the main door though she could now easily take in the giant mess he worked in: books scattered everywhere, dust on the shelves of the small library taking over the back wall, scrunched up papers littering his desk and the curtains drawn to bathe the room in darkness.

The visual only made her frown, she may not have known much about her arch nemesis but he was a known control freak and generally well-organised person. She would never have imagined him working in such conditions, no matter the importance of the assignment. As she inched closer she could notice the fatigue on his face, more so than usual. His fingers were gripping his quill as if he was holding on for dear life and he was furiously scratching words on parchment, only to pause, crumble it, throw it on the wall and pull out a fresh one. He seemed manic, slightly deranged and frustrated and it troubled her even more than the sight of his office. He took notice of her as she pushed his door open and his burning stare made her pause and falter.

"You should knock before entering someone else's private space, Granger - I thought your manners were better than this" he snapped at her with the familiar snark of superiority his voice always carried in their school years. The ferocity in his voice made her take a step back but she quickly recomposed herself, her childhood defiance making her just her chin up and furrow her brows in challenge. She had never let him take her down and, even though his outburst had caught her by surprise, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of backing down without a fight.

"And you should watch your tone with me, Malfoy. We all know this company needs me more than I need it - I've built a name for myself and I know _many rival foundations_ who would welcome me with open arms so don't push me. I came in to check in on you because you frankly look _pathetic_ and that's not an appropriate image for this company's leader so take whatever stick you have out of your arse and pull yourself together before any other of your employees come around - you know how gossip travels faster than light in the wizarding community." she snapped right back at him, arms crossed across her chest and shoulders pulled back in the utmost confident pose she could muster. Countless encounters with the press had taught her how to look ruthless and intimidating when the situation called for it - he wasn't the only one with that trick up his sleeve.

Their eyes were locked in a stare down contest for a brief moment before he sighed and turned his gaze back on his desk, running a hand through his hair in defeat. His shoulders slumped and he took a moment to compose himself and muster the strength to stand up and face her, his chair pushing back with a dull thud. He gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk and she strode over to one of them, crossing her legs and raising an eyebrow in question as he practically threw himself on the couch with another tired sigh.

"Don't expect me to apologize Granger, you know it will never happen" he tried to keep his authority but his voice was flat and had lost all of its previous power. "Look, it's just a bad day, okay? No need to fret, just give me this one day." he again attempted to shrug it off but her gaze never wavered and and he glared at her before throwing his head back in defeat. "Fine. The Prophet is trying to sabotage our new memory potion. They claim that we are brainwashing innocent wizards to recreate the Dark Army. Step up from calling our foundation a cult, I suppose" The absolute despair in his voice made her soften up a bit, relaxing her posture and regarding him with a worried frown. She finally took note of his appearance up close; his sickly pale skin, his flat, dull hair, his shirt hanging a bit too large on his form.

"When was the last time you ate?" her soft tone making his eyes widen as his head snapped up to look back at her, shame highlighting his features. "Come on, Malfoy, it's obvious. You look about ready to collapse and it also explains your paranoia. You should just come down and eat at lunch, even a little bit. You can't carry this whole company on your shoulders when you can't even carry your own weight."

"I... I can't come down to lunch. Don't you get it, Granger? The hall is always open to everyone, something especially exploited by the press. They'll see me talking to the other Heads and they'll make it seem as if I'm arranging the next Death Eaters meeting. They'll see me barely touching my food and say it's because I'm poisoning every single one of you to keep you under my influence. I can't do this to the foundation... Or the others. Yes, they all acknowledge the bad reputation the Malfoys carry and still chose to work for us but that doesn't mean they won't be bothered by Skeeter naming them as "parts of a criminal cult". I'd rather stay here and starve, thanks."

His words upset her but what bothered her more was the truth in them. After the Order's success, the press had taken every single chance to use the survivors' reputations (whether they be good or bad) and exaggerate or create complete fake news to gain back popularity and reinstate their influence on the public. The scandal of her joining the Foundation itself had taken months to die down and she still kept getting ambushed about providing any dirt on her former rival. No matter her anger though there was nothing that could be done about the situation.

"Alright then. No dining hall. Truth be told it's way too stuffy anyway. But you're not escaping this, Malfoy" she gave him a mischievous smirk as she reached for the bag of takeout she had left on his desk, casting a quit heating wandless spell and handing him a fork. "Eat up. I'm not letting you off the hook until we finish it." she answered to his questioning and guarded frown as she duplicated her noodles cup and handed him the second one. The wizard took a moment to regard the food suspiciously before taking it with a small, grateful smile.

"You're a pain in my arse, Granger."

"Get used to it, Malfoy."

* * *

 _Alrighty then, I really really hope you liked this one and if so please maybe take the time to leave a review? That would be deeply appreciated - I mean, it's alright if you don't either, whatever you please, it was just an idea and I'll shut my awkward self up now, thanks for everything guys, you are awesome!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sup everybody, hopefully I'm back on time this week, if not, I'm a bad elf and I'll go bang my head against a wall. Kidding... probably. AAAAAAANYWAYS, I wanted to take a chapter and give you the whole story so far from our favorite misunderstood and obscure hero. Actually, I had no idea on how to start this chapter and I just typed the first sentence and was like "Huh... Seems cool" and I was too lazy to think of anything else so there you have it! Thanks to all the lovely orchids that have liked this story and given me encouragement to write more, whether that was by following or leaving a much appreciated review, it's because of you that this continues to exist. So, um, you know who to blame for all the terrible content. Just saying. Also, I'm changing the rating to something more kid-friendly since I doubt I have the guts to write smut after all, turning prude-er by the day and all that jazz. But, be warned, this chapter is going to be darker and kinda sad.. Hm, maybe I should keep that rating after all. Oh well, what can you do? Maybe read the story? Just an idea. Sure, you want that? Okay, I'll leave you to it then. Go on, shoo._

* * *

 _1 year ago_

Draco Malfoy had never expected the Gryffindor Princess to look up from one of her enormous books and instead dedicate her time to getting to know him. It wasn't like he wanted that - on the contrary, a friendship with the bookworm had never even been contemplated as a thought until the Trio's capture and her torture before his own eyes. And still, at first it was only guilt and doubt about his choices, never any short of kinship towards the witch. When he had approached her at the Great Hall that day all those years ago, he was only planning on apologizing for all the pain and misery he had caused, directly or not, to her and her friends. Instead he froze, her wary stance towards him shaking something deep inside him.

During his year in Azkaban solitary, he had found more than enough time to mull over the happenings of the last couple of years. He had known he was in the wrong from his first day with the Mark on his forearm but it had only been the small, weak voice of his subconscious, one he easily pushed away to the furthest pits of his mind in order to focus on his tasks. And yes, that voice had gotten louder each month but it had only broken through to him the night he watched Granger writhe and scream on the floor of his childhood home. _What are you doing, Draco? Why on Earth would this ever be okay? Are you really that stupid? She feels pain and fear just like you. She bleeds just like you. Her face makes the same expressions yours would if you were under the Cruciatus. Why is she any less than you, you pathetic excuse of a wizard and a man?_

It was why he had convinced his mother to reach out to the young witch and support her cause, since maybe that would be some payback for all the obstacles he had thrown in her way and all the misery he was responsible for. He knew it was also the right thing to do since her fight was just and honorable but it was also a way to reach out to her personally. After all, neither Potter nor Weasley had suffered at the hands of a maniac such as his aunt, his own blood. Nor did they have to carry a reminder of such encounter on them for the rest of their lives - a reminder in a form of such an atrocious scar no less. No, they had gotten off easily, spend a few hours at the dungeons while their friend went through hell and back. So he didn't owe them an apology; if anything, he held a bit of a grudge towards the two war heroes for not being able to protect her better, for being stupid and naive enough to get themselves caught in the first place.

Reaching out on his own before being locked away for a year had been an impulsive but foolish move. To that day, he still didn't know why the idea had popped in his head but before he knew it, he was scribbling away on the tiny piece of parchment each prisoner in the high security wing got in order to write to their family and loved ones before they were completely gone for the remaining time of their sentence. He hadn't known what to write or even how to start and he became so embarrassed of his attempt at reaching out that he never mentioned it to his mother once they reunited for their common year of house arrest. By the time Shacklebolt approved of the business proposition and allowed them to approach her, Draco had almost forgotten about that momentary lapse of judgement. Which was why he was surprised when a smaller piece of parchment accompanied her official response, directed personally to him. And though her kind and forgiving nature had caused a new wave of guilt to wash over him for past mistakes, he was still left with a tiny sliver of hope for a better future.

Arranging the meeting had been a whole other problem to concern himself with. With one month left of their confinement, not even the soft-hearted Minister was willing to take such a big risk, not when even he wasn't fully convinced of their intentions and when he was fighting to avoid any possible scandal emerging on the press. That time they were saved by Theodore Nott Jr, an aspiring and quickly rising lawyer of the Ministry, a job he had gotten directly after his trial, in which he was declared innocent in all matters concerning the Dark Lord. Though their paths had taken different turns in sixth year, he had still remained one of Malfoy's most loyal and trusted friends and he was quick to vouch for them, both as a trusted worked of the Ministry and as the temporary handler of the Malfoy Foundation by Shacklebolt himself. He had suggested the place and had even enlisted Luna Lovegood, a close friend of his as they found out due to their shared experience of being mother-less and an honored member of the Order, to keep an eye on them and intervene if anything seemed suspicious.

And though they went through all that trouble to make the meeting happen, Draco had still doubted that the witch would show up. She would probably change her mind at the last minute or be convinced by the other two Musketeers that it was a poor choice to make. As she actually approached their table, he had to do a double-check to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep due to his new found insomnia and that someone actually had believed in him enough to give him such an opportunity. Thus why he had approached her when it was all said and done, he just had to thank her again. She would never understand how much their collaboration meant to him - and no, not the Foundation, him personally - or how much her acceptance of his past life reassured his all-consuming self-loathing. And he would never be able to express his gratitude in a few simple words, but he tried over and over again.

Then suddenly, as fast as their tentative companionship had started, it vanished. It was something he had knowingly caused, yes, but he still kind of regretted it every time an indifferent "Hello, Malfoy" was aimed his way. But he couldn't actually let her in, what had he been thinking?! She was a well-loved war heroine, she had no place mingling with scum like him. No, no sort of amicable relationship would ever work between them, it would just thrust her again in the world of gossip she so despised and it would probably ruin her reputation. He never took into consideration though that the witch in question was no ordinary person. No, Hermione Jean Granger never gave up once she set her mind to something. And if that something happened to be getting to know Draco Malfoy, she would, no matter the cost.

Ever since she had found him in his office, they had started grabbing lunch together. At first they barely spoke, only exchanging a polite greeting as she came in his office with a different bag of food each day, grabbed her own and sat herself on his couch with her newest book in her lap. He had tried to ignore her and keep on working like before, but she would send a quick zapping hex his way as soon as she noticed he wasn't eating. So their lunch quickly developed to them both eating and reading in silence, something neither seemed to complain about. Soon they were giving each other book recommendations and chatting about the newest play coming up or the latest music to be produced. Turns out, Draco apparently had a taste for muggle rock music and the works of William Shakespeare and Tennessee Williams. Exploiting his new found interest, she forced him to go to the theater with her, for a production of Twelfth Night. The lack of wizarding reporters and familiar faces intrigued the young wizard almost as much as the tale presented so he was quick to agree.

Still, he never thought he would find himself in a situation such as this, not even when going out on Friday nights to Muggle London and getting to know muggle culture became an actual habit. They would go out and eat - she convinced him to try all sorts of different cuisines - or see a spectacle - apparently, the Muggles also had moving pictures but their own were telling stories of fiction and it was truly marvelous, like observing a book unfold its story before your eyes without turning a single page. He could even now remember his awe when he first came upon a dinosaur skeleton at the National History Museum. When places in London started to run out, they traveled, whether by apparition or flying (although Hermione despised the second one and it had taken him buying her concert tickets to get her to try it out), his favorite trip by far being Louvre. And yes, they were indisputably friends, but mostly because they only had each other to match their intellectual range. They were the only people in each other's lives to appreciate the same things with the same passion so they used each other to fill the void.

No, they weren't real friends, they couldn't be. Which was why he had kept her in the dark until he found himself on her doorstep, sopping wet and drunk on every alcohol in existence. How could he tell her about the attack he had suffered on a simple stroll with his mother just for existing? How could he confess his inability to protecting the most important person in his life since he was too preoccupied suffering through the greatest panic attack of his life? How could he narrate seeing curse after curse hitting his mother while he sobbed in the corner with a dagger on his throat? How could he express the shattering of his world as she was Avada'd from behind, the coward executioner not even having the courage to look her in the eye as he took her life away when her only crime was having married into the wrong family? How could she ever understand?

Instead he had spend the next week holed up in the mansion, almost a statue by his mother's bed, holding her frozen cold hand and begging to every deity listening to bring her back to life. He had gone through a phase of scouring every book in their library for any spell that might get her back from the Veil. He had gone through a phase of devising plans to find the rogue criminals, hunt them down and tear them apart limb by limb, honoring his legacy as a Death Eater and drenching wizarding London in blood. He had gone through a phase of staring at himself in the mirror, his wand pressed under his chin, the spell to end it all hanging for dear life at the tip of his tongue. And then came the phase of spiraling down into the abyss of despair and self-loathing, starting with his father's most prized whiskey right after the small, one person funeral. It had started with that whiskey but it quickly developed into spending his whole days at different pubs of muggle London, begging for one of those strange _cars_ to hit him as he crossed the street to go to his next drinking place.

But after a week of going back to the now empty mansion, he couldn't push through anymore. He couldn't stare at her portrait above the fireplace, her life-like eyes sparkling with her usual hidden smile. Every time he looked at that portrait, his failure came back to haunt him. And in his intoxicated haze, her presence somehow called to him. Before he knew it, he was knocking on her door with all his might, barely holding himself upwards anymore. When she opened the door, her eyes widened and he knew that she knew. "Shacklebolt told me the next day. He showed up at the Foundation, not many know, we just said you were sick. I'm so sorry Draco" she rushed out, opening her arms in a hug he immediately accepted. Hearing her call him by his name was the straw that broke the camel's back since only his mother had called him that in a while and he just wept openly for the first time since the attack, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

Some time later he found himself on a small couch, a blanket hastily thrown over his shoulders and his clothes magically dried up, a cup of hot chocolate clasped in his hands and his gaze lost in the dance of the flames in her fireplace. Hermione by his side, her small hand on his knee in an attempt to hold him anchored in reality. He had just cried and she had just held him and then silence. He was too lost in his thoughts and she didn't want to startle him since he had finally calmed down. She herself didn't know how it was to watch a parent get murdered before your eyes but she had technically lost her parents so she felt for him greatly. Just when things had started to look up disaster had struck and he was lost on how to handle it, she understood that. And she had a duty as his friend to be by his side, offer support whenever he needed it. So when he turned to her suddenly with a frown on his face, making her jump, she knew she would do anything in her power to help him out in that terrible time. "Can I... Granger, I can't go back to the Manor. I tried but... She's everywhere. I just... Can I stay here? Only for a few days, I'll figure out a solution as soon as possible, I promise. Please, Hermione?"

Her actual given name and a plea in the same sentence coming from Draco Malfoy, the world was truly a different place. But was it, really? When people got ambushed and slaughtered for past mistakes and prejudices, how was that any better than before? The answer was no, it wasn't. But she would make it. She'd go through a whole new war if she had to. But her goal was a better tomorrow, not just a different party in charge. The man before her suffered from people on her side like many others before had suffered from people on his and all the pain was unnecessary. But before she launched herself into a new fight for justice, she first had to fight to bring her newfound friend back to some semblance of normalcy. "You can stay as long as you want, Draco. I honestly don't mind at all. Take all the time you need, no one's pressuring you, this is important. I'll leave you to sleep now, you need the rest to clear your head. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

She picked up her own empty cup of tea from the coffee table and made towards the kitchen, quickly cleaning up and preparing a glass of water for bed. She waved him goodbye and he nodded as she made her way through the small hall of her apartment towards her bedroom, exhaustion washing over her as she neared her sanctuary. She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts she barely heard him before the door separating them clicked shut.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Bit of a smaller chapter here but I really needed to get this done today. I'll be gone the rest of this week so I don't know when I'll actually get the time to reply but I really hoped you liked this. I'm sorry it was late but honestly, did you expect any better? Anyways, I'm sorry if that was too sad - or if it wasn't, I seriously don't know, it's my first time writing a sad story so it could be just awful, you tell me. On a happier note, we're getting close to the actual romance happening so yay (?). That's all for today, hope you enjoy this, please review to let me know of your thoughts!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I know what you are gonna say. You think I got no excuses this time. Well, ha! I had exams in the way! But they are all done now so I am finally back to my story! If I have any imagination left after that ordeal, but oh well. I'm really sorry to keep you waiting without an update but with the exams comes the writer's block and I seriously can't handle that. So, to make it up to you, I got news! I am redoing my first ever story (which I gave up on after the second chapter, shhhhhh) as a partly-au Dramione fic! It's gonna be sad and M rated but not for the reasons you think, you pervs, but I'm really excited about it so be excited with me. It will be a sort fic and I don't know when the first chapter will be uploaded but keep on the outlook for the new and improved "Haunted Love"! On to the story, we are nearing the end on this one too. Sorry for how sad the last chapter turned out to be, I didn't plan any of it but que sera sera. Onwards, my trusty pirates! Onwards, to victory!_

* * *

 _Last night_

Few days turned into a week, a week turned into a month, a month turned into two and Draco Malfoy became Hermione's unofficial roommate. She didn't want to pressure him, afraid of his fragility after his mother's passing and, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't really mind that much. Sure, it messed up her schedule and his mere presence was disrupting her routine but she also found she appreciated her new friend. He could keep up a conversation about intellectual matters, he was as much invested in literature as she was and watching him discover Muggle books and especially genres like sci-fi and fantasy was pretty entertaining.

But he was still not well enough to live on his own. She could hear him cry for his mother in his sleep and pray for her soul to ancient dieties she had never even heard of when he thought he was alone. He still broke down at random moments, the last episode being barely two days ago when she found him trying to drown himself in the bathtub. Most days he put on a brave face and went back to his office but he barely left the small, dark space to roam around the labs as he used to. He was only a shell of his former self and, more than worrying about his mental health, she was disturbed that she couldn't offer him any sort of help. He seemed to enjoy her company and seek out the warmth and shelter she provided, the pair having spent a large amount of nights just huddled on her couch, either reading or watching movies Hermione used to watch with her parents.

The worst was the pain in his eyes. She had gotten used to the haunted look left by the war - if she was being honest, her own stare mirrored his most times. But this fresh, raw pain, the shine of unshed tears so close to the surface, it was so disturbing and out of place on his stoic, strong face. The proud, ruthless Draco Malfoy had turned into a scared, helpless child again and she just couldn't figure out what to do. So she indulged his bad habits. She turned a blind eye at the cigarettes she found in the trash. She cleaned up after him when he fell asleep drunk on the couch without complaint. She never asked when he left and came back two days later. Frankly, she didn't know what to say. She may have lost her own parents but at least they were alive and well. She knew that. She was reassured that despite everything, her parents were safe. She didn't know how to handle Draco, especially since his mother was all he had left in this world. His one constant friend and advisor. His only support system. How does one recover from that?

So when insistent knocking woke her up at 5 AM, she sighed, put on her robe and went to answer with just a troubled shake of her head. Her frown deepened when she noticed her new friend's state: his always clean and freshly pressed clothes were creased, spotted with alcohol drops and dirt (a sign he had fallen on his way home), his hair dishieveled and wild, his frame frail instead of his usual well-kept athletic Seeker form due to malnutrition, his usually handsome face dark and ghostly, his stormy grey eyes clouded and full of restrained emotion. She had never taken the time to observe him so closely and as he leaned on the doorframe for support, unaware of her questioning gaze, the reality of his downspiral hit her full force. Eyebrows furrowing in concetration, she carefully tagged his arm to pull him inside without him stumbling. "Come on Malfoy, that's just too much. This has to stop." she finally said as he sat on the couch, head tilted back and eyes closed.

A tired sigh left him and the young witch compromised to allow him some rest before the inevitable confrontation. But come tomorrow morning, she would finally smack some sense into him. She turned to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on the couch with surprising force. She yelped as she awkwardly landed half on top of Malfoy and half on the soft pillows cushioning her fall. The man tugged her closed to him again and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. She froze; he was never so touchy unless he was on the border of another round of crying. But the sobs never came and instead she felt him nuzzle her skin as he muttered. "Malfoy?" she tried to shake him lightly, confused as to what was happening. "Sorry Mione... So sorry... I just... So pretty" she managed to make out from all his mumbling, nothing helping clear up the air though. She let out another surprised yelp as she felt soft lips press against her neck, her heart fluttering and her overthinking nature already taking hold as she pushed him back. "Malfoy what the hell are you doing?" she managed to yell before he shut her up with a soft kiss. "Let me, please" he whispered against her lips as his fingers lightly traced her spine as his hand traveled up and down her back.

So now she found herself wide awake and going over the events of last night again and again, trying to make sense of it all and berating herself for acting so stupid. His arm, hastily thrown over her smaller frame, kept her securely imprisoned close to his body and she could hear his slow heartbeat as her head rested on his naked chest. She didn't want the soft thumping to bring her comfort, she didn't want his scent to bring her peace and she didn't want to feel safe in his embrace but her instinct and heart warred with her mind on the matter. She couldn't deny she had admired the man many times, even in her younger years. The rumors about the Malfoy charm were true for a reason and the boy was every bit as handsome as her fellow classmates had described in their swooinng. And he had only grown into it, the War adding a more sophisticated and mature side to his beauty. But she never planned to actually enjoy his character and even less to fall into bed with him in any point in her life.

Had she taken advantage of him to satisfy her growing curiosity and attraction to him? Or had he used her guilt to satisfy his body's cravings? Either of those options were awful and the result was the same: it was all a giant mistake. At first she had considered obliviating them both but after what happened to her parents, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. So what were she to do in the aftermath? They could never be together but could she act like nothing had ever happened? She doubted he would bring it up anyway, it would be too uncomfortable and he also might have forgotten depending on how much he had drunk the previous night. But she could never look him in the eyes again without remembering him naked on top of her, muttering words of admiration in her ear. No, she had to bury it all down deep inside, never to resurface again. For her sanity alone. And to avoid the confrontation, she had to make it all seem like a distant dream. So she slowly crawled out of his arms and picked her clothes up from the loveseat, waving her wand so that his underwear flew back up his legs and that the blanket she kept on the armrest covered him completely, just like he would have done if he had just gone to sleep. Enchanting her footsteps so that the floor wouldn't creak under her steps, she tiptoed her way back to her bedroom and closed the door softly behind her, letting out a sigh as she finally put some distance between them and her mind started to clear. With her signature stubborn determination, she pulled on her own pajamas and curled to her side on her bed, unable to sleep but content to just stare at the wall and try to think herself into oblivion.

* * *

 _I'm sorry this was so short you guys but I had to finish it before leaving for holidays. Last chapter is next and I hope you won't be disappointed, although I have to admit I do not know when it will be posted. It will probably be short like this one but I'm doing my best, I promise. I also promise to post the next story only after I have completed it because writing as I go along is hell to handle. See you next time, my precious pumpkins!_


	7. Update

Sadly this is not the last chapter I've promised everyone. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what that chapter will be. But writer's block is not the only reason since I've been full of ideas for this new story I want to write. No, sadly my computer broke. And I get nervous when I have to make phone calls so I've been avoiding that for months. I have to do it eventually (I need it for projects too) but I'm just postponing it as much as I can. And writing a whole chapter on my phone is tedious and difficult and a pain in my bum so I'll end up doing it half-assed and it will be bad for both me and you. So if there's even one of you still invested in this story, I truly, deeply apologise. Please be patient and I'll do my best to get you this ending as soon as possible. Love you all and thank you for being here.


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello again everybody! Long time no see! Way too long actually and I am very sorry about that. Honestly? I'm super lazy. And my mind is completely blocked. I have no idea how to end this - I don't even know how it got this far. 7 chapters! I keep surprising myself. Anyway. This has to come to an end and I think I have some basic guidelines on how to do just that. Won't be perfect - doubt it will even be great - but it is what it is. I am really sorry for disappointing you with the long absences and the bad writing quality but I hope I can atone with my second story. Go on now, read on, see you again at the end!_

* * *

 _Today_

She had fallen asleep barely two hours before her alarm woke her. Still in a sleep-induced nirvana, she just shut it off and turned on her other side ready to go back to the land where reality was but a mere memory. She was instantly alert though when her knee bumped into something solid. One hand already grasping at her wand from beneath her pillow, she opened her eyes only to come face to face with a wooden tray full of breakfast next to her on the bed. The witch sat up puzzled, neither Harry nor Ron would ever bring her breakfast in bed if they popped by and she honestly doubted Draco would be awake before noon. Maybe tomorrow, with how much he had drunk. She scanned the pancakes and eggs and sausages and eyed the glass full of chocolate milk suspiciously but a quick spell revealed nothing had been poisoned.

She was about to call out, her shoulders tense and ready to cast a fast Protego if necessary but her bedroom door opened and Draco walked in with a plate of croissants in hand. He gave her a sheepish smile and rushed to seat himself on her reading chair by the window as she pulled back closer to the wall in a defensive stance. Did he know what had happened? She remembered clearly and she could barely find the strength to not look away from him. But he seemed at complete ease, as if nothing had changed. Wrong, he brought her breakfast so something must have changed. What that was, she had no idea. And it was making her skin crawl, she once again couldn't figure him out and that never sat well with her.

"Good morning, love" he greeted her, an eyebrow raised at her stance but the smile not leaving his lips. "Hope you slept well though I doubt you got enough sleep, what with everything happening. Made you breakfast to make it up to you. Well. Bought you breakfast? I doubt you would have appreciated waking up by the fire alarm so I stayed out of the kitchen. Can't say I've ever been skilled in that department, what with being raised to believe it was the domain of house eves and house elves only. I seriously can't even remember going into the kitchens as a child, not even for a snack. Not saying it was a good way of raising a child but I'm just trying to justify myself since this wasn't exactly the thoughtful gesture I had planned. No matter though, eat up, old pancakes are just a disgrace."

She just gaped at him. Since when did Draco Malfoy ramble? And what the hell was he talking about? House elves? "What the fuck are you going on about, Malfoy?" she blurted out, the hoarseness in her voice making her cough. His face fell at that, now he was also confused by her behavior. "I got you breakfast? I wanted to do something nice about you. You let me crash at your place and took care of me when I was drunk and... Well, it was the least I could do."

Her eyes widened and she started coughing again. So he did remember. He must have, that was what he was referring to, right? And he was so casual about it. The explanation popped up in her mind and her eyes hardened as she stared him down, making him shuffle in his seat, the croissants long forgotten. "Least you could do, huh? So is that what you do with all of your one-night stands? Am I special enough to deserve your minimum effort, Malfoy? Is it because I'm not a gold digger, do you pay all your other fangirls but you know that wouldn't work on me so you got me breakfast instead? Is that my compensation for my services?"

His eyes darkened and he sat up straighter. She could recognize the anger on his face but she couldn't care at all if he had been hurt or insulted. Right now, she was feeling pretty hurt and insulted too and his feelings weren't really her top priority. "Don't you dare, Hermione. Don't you dare. What is wrong with you? One night you are all for fucking me and the next you accuse me of treating you like a common whore? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he spat at her, his anger building up, barely kept in check by one hand clutching the armrest and the other the plate of food.

"What is wrong with me? You used me, Malfoy! You come in pissed and start groping me and you think that's okay? You think some pancakes and eggs will make that alright? You used me! You-" she broke off, a figurative lightbulb going on in her head and she gasped, clutching her chest. She realized her mistake as all the puzzle pieces started to fall into place. He had the right to be angry. Her words were unjust. She was wrong. "I used you. I'm sorry Malfoy, for my words and for what happened. I shouldn't have done that, you were inebriated and had no control of yourself. You are not- You're not obligated to make me breakfast and act all friendly. My actions were unforgivable and I apologize. It is most definitely not happening again. Now if you could please leave the room, I need to get dressed so that we can go find you an apartment." He stood up and started to speak but she silenced him with a glare. "Wait for me outside, I won't be more than 5 minutes."

He could recognize her stubborn look everywhere and knew there was no talking to her right now. He had to wait until she was ready to listen and then he would tell her. He would finally tell her how she had helped him back at the Great Hall. How he had been dying to contact her ever since that day. How she had captivated his interest form that first business date with his mother. How the Malfoy matriarch had been pestering him to ask her to all the galas their family was forced to attend. How he had been left speechless when she started voluntarily having lunches with him. How he had chickened out of asking her on a date so many times. Just like he had now. He had been a coward again. No, no more. She had to listen to him, even if it was just to reject him, she had to realize she couldn't always be in control of everything.

He stormed back in her room and froze in his tracks as she screeched, arms covering her bra-clad chest in an attempt to preserve her modesty. At least she was wearing pants, those tight muggle jeans that he truly appreciated. "Merlin, Malfoy, I told you I need 5 minutes!" she screamed and threw a pillow at him in an attempt to get him to go away. "Go on a date with me" he heard himself offer and mentally facepalmed at his own stupidity. But it kind of worked, she stopped screeching as she gaped at him, her almost bare torso forgotten. "I told you you don't need to -"

"Shut up and listen to someone other than yourself for once, witch. I like you. It's so obvious, if I wasn't brought up mastering to hide my emotions I would question your so called brilliance for not figuring out sooner. And yes, last night was a shitshow and it utterly complicates things but it brought us here and I doubt I would have mustered up the courage to tell you otherwise. Slytherin, remember? You are the courageous ones. But I like you. You interested me back at school but you were a muggle born so it hadn't even crossed my mind. I mocked your compassion but it saved me that day at the Great Hall, your forgiveness saved me. You saw through the Dark Mark on my arm and through all my bullshit facades and you understood me. I'll never admit it again but you are so much smarted than me and that intrigued me. You are an excellent conversationalist and it admittedly took me a while to figure out my intentions towards you weren't completely innocent and platonic. Mother saw it first, you know she really appreciated your spirit. "First time a lion resembles a snake so much" she said. She had it all planned out in her head way before we even started talking regularly so I only hope she's giving me her "I told you so" smirk right now. But I finally made some sense out of it and I like you. Not just physically - although you will never see me complaining about that, you have definitely grown to be a captivating woman - but intellectually too. And I think you like me too. Or at least I intrigue you. You are not so good with hiding your thoughts so I know you've been trying to make sense of me all this time. So please, give me a chance and I'll help you understand me. One lunch date, is that too much to ask?"

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Neither of them could honestly say it had always been great. The relationship had almost been over before it had even started - one inconsiderate comment was all it took to have Hermione storm out of the very private restaurant Draco had taken her to that very same day. But who would expect anything less from two such strong personalities? They clashed a lot, like two goats butting heads, but when they worked together, there was barely anything that could stand against them. Harry had gone down first, his gentle and forgiving nature as well as his desire to put the past behind him made it easy to accept his old nemesis and his best friend's new boyfriend. George surprisingly came next and the two fit together better than expected, Draco's mischievous side an outlet the twin had lost a long time ago and there were a lot of products at the joke shop now inspired by the younger Slytherin.

Ginny and Ron held out the most, the rest of the Weasleys surrendering quickly once they saw how Draco helped coax George out of his shell. And Ginny was the catalyst that made Ron Weasley forgive and forget, her relationship with another Slytherin - the one and only Astoria Greengrass - making the hot-tempered redhead's overprotective nature accept his former rival house as just normal witches and wizards.

Not that these were the only problems they faced. The public seemed very opinionated against the war heroine dating a criminal. Draco received death threats on the daily - even more so than before - and an ambush on the street that left Hermione in the hospital for a couple of months almost made him give up. No one could believe it when Harry, Ron and Neville kicked down the door to their new apartment and stayed there for a whole week until he was talked out of leaving the country and disappearing. The other thing that held him back was the news of Hermione's undiscovered pregnancy - the baby had been harmed during the attack and their daughter was smaller and weaker and with one arm less than other babies but Iris Granger-Malfoy was adored by her parents and all her aunts and uncles.

Hermione refused his marriage proposals many times before and after the birth of their daughter. The pureblood society pressure almost made her break after she kept being asked by strangers about when they were going to be "a proper family and do justice" by their daughter but she held her head high and stuck to her muggle roots. They had another accidental baby couple of years later, Diana, a young tomboy that fought with anything and everyone, especially to protect her older sister. But even then, they didn't get married. Draco was okay with it by that point, they had forsaken so many traditions, what was another one in the list? They had also forgone the constellation traditions, they both wanted a completely blank page to build their lives and they had agreed to hold on to nothing from their past. So they made a new tradition, mythology names, something they were both deeply interested in. And on their wedding night she simply let him know their son would be named Icarus - he had begged for Anubis but she had threatened to divorce him before their first month together.

He would never understand her. A witch from the muggle world that refused to be alienated from her roots even if that stubbornness stood as a continuous obstacle in the course of her life. She hyphenated his last name and she refused to have a pureblood wedding and she would have made his father roll in his grave. She would never understand him. A pureblood wizard who was born and raised to despise everything she stood for but who worshiped the ground she stood on and would tarnish his reputation and family name in seconds just to make her smile. They were the personification of the old age meeting the new one. She inspired witches around the world with her modern views, becoming a working mother, refusing to own house elves but instead paying them for their help, showing emotion in public, rising in positions of power and not balancing her family and work life without giving up anything. He inspired wizards with his changed attitude, supporting his wife instead of holding her back, being happy to have her outshine him, unabashedly showing love and affection (something taboo for wizards and muggle men alike), gladly staying home to take care of baby Magni when his wife got pregnant during her second year as Minister of Magic and disregarding the past prejudices.

Sometimes they infuriated each other. Other times they could barely go a couple of hours without seeing each other. But they stuck with each other through everything. And one thing they agreed on was to never tell their children how exactly they came to be together.

 _The End_

* * *

 _So that was it! Finally over, more than a year later. I really hope you liked it, this chapter started out kind of forced but then it flowed so easily so I hope it's good for all of you out there. Once again, sorry to make you wait so long for this. But I hope it was worth it. Stick around, I'll be posting another one soon._ _Until then..._

 _Good morning, and in case I don't see you: Good afternoon, good evening and good night!_


End file.
